A Night on the Town
by ClericBob
Summary: Hilbert is taking N for a nice evening in Nimbasa, but he notices someone that he rather wasn't there. Eventual poly, one shot.


Author's Notes: Hello one and all! (that is all like 3 people who end up reading this)I don't really have much to say. I don't really like how it turned out, and I think I completely messed up N's character. That said, the idea started bothering me and wouldn't stop until it was finished. So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sky was growing a shade darker, but the city was never dark. The lights of the city were, as always, near blinding to one who was unaccustomed to it. But to Hilbert, who had lived in a flat in the city for nearly half a year now, it simply was. The evening air and chill related to him the impending date he was all but prepared for this evening.

He looked to his watch and noted the time, before departing to pick up his date for the evening. His attire was none too fancy, but concealed within his jacket were six small, metallic orbs. He never left them off of his person – after all, with his profession, it would be criminal not to.

At precisely five fifty-eight, he arrived at an intersection near the Center. He knew his date would be flying in soon – was a particular scene every time he did.

As if by cue, a gargantuan black dragon came soaring in, a young man on its back. The dragon descended slowly over the Center, causing a bit of a scene. The young man hopped off, before his dragon was bathed in light and returned to his call. His hair, a long mane of mint green, was tied back into a flowing tail that reached near to his waist. His attire had an air of simple majesty about it, completing the portrait of a dashing prince.

Hilbert walked toward the arrival, who had noticed him on the way in. With a stern voice, he told the arrival, "You know, there are better ways to come into the city than by scaring half of its citizens." His eyes, however, betrayed his amusement.

The arrival responded, "But Hilbert, a king has to make a proper entrance! Anthea told me so!"

Hilbert gave a mild laugh at that. "Alright, 'my Lord N,' how about we get a move on?" Since the showdown between himself and the young man in the year previous, the two became quite close. They had decided upon a casual relationship, with Hilbert explaining exactly what that entailed to the sheltered prince, and N agreeing. The two were in a comparatively open relationship, and both were happy with the arrangement.

Five minutes after the exchange, the two were walking down the street, making small talk of recent events. They were headed in the general direction of the south-eastern segment of the city, where the duo's favourite place in the city was.

On their arrival to the amusement park, they instantly knew the first place they wanted to go – the Ferris Wheel. The first time each of them rode the wheel was together, and it was also the time where N revealed his true nature to Hilbert.

It was also their first kiss, but they wouldn't tell anyone that.

The line was practically non-existent, what with the dinner rush and the nippy air driving everyone to the warmth and satiation of the local eateries. Due to both of them spending a large portion of time on the road, each had acquired a skewed eating schedule. Neither really ate at what one would call "normal" times.

The wheel was slow, as per usual. The two had ridden it a fair amount of times together; sometimes chatting, others simply enjoying the other's presence. This evening was more of the second, as N and Hilbert were both rather weary, and the night skyline of the Sleepless City was beautiful from the view of the wheel. Each held the hand of the other, thinking thoughts and entertaining ideas for the half hour of the ride.

When the ride finally made it to ground, the two stepped off. The two then started to make their way toward a location to dine. Unbeknown to N, however, Hilbert had spotted someone he would rather not notice him, especially while he was on this date.

For, you see, Hilbert had spotted Hilda.

Hilbert and N were in a rather open relationship. They had both agreed that they might date other people. Hilbert was dating Hilda, as well, ad unlike N, Hilda had a bit of a temper. She had, begrudgingly, agreed to Hilbert's concept of the open relationship, if only because she figured that he wouldn't be able to get into any others without help. Obviously, she was wrong.

Hilbert shrank slightly, as if it would help him not be noticed at this distance. He didn't want to alarm N, though, so he kept along quietly. The two were, once again, making small conversation, but N could clearly see what he was on edge. He had resolved to ask Hilbert over dinner, when they arrived.

A block and a half were to go before they would reach their favourite restaurant in the city, before they heard the familiar voice, asking them to stop. Hilbert's dread had come true; they were halted by none other than Hilda.

When Hilda reached them, she did a double take at first. Then, she asked, "Hey, Hilbert, N. What are you two doing together?"

Before Hilbert could bluster out a response, N stated clearly, "We are on a date together."

The cover was shattered before it was even erected.

Hilda took a few seconds to process that, before she placed her head in her hands and said a few choice words of displeasure. "Mew above, the two men I'm dating are also dating each other."

Hilbert was caught completely off guard by this. "W-wait, what?! You're dating HIM as well as me?" He turned to N, cheeks red like that of a Pikachu. "She's dating you? Why didn't you tell me you were also dating Hilda?"

If N was anything but composed, he didn't look it. "You never really asked. You knew it was a possibility."

Hilbert had, for a second, long ago, considered the possibility, but he hadn't given any weight to it, citing the absolute unlikeliness. Now, however, the situation was all too real. And, admittedly, outlandish.

Hilda had not calmed any either. "So what's the deal with you two?"

N, being the only fully composed one there, answered, "Honestly, about the same as what the 'deal' is with us, or, as I see it, with you and him."

Hilda gave it some thought. She sighed, "Fine. You two enjoy your night." She turned to walk away, but before she had the chance, N bid her halt.

When she turned back toward him, he asked her, "Why don't you come with us?"

Both of the others stopped in their tracks.

"Wh- Bu- Er- Huh?" Seemed to be the general consensus, said consensus being absolute confusion and surprise.

N continued, "You're dating him, and you're dating her. And you're both dating me. Why don't we all just go out together? That way, we're not accidentally hiding anything from each other."

The two others looked at each other, silently debating within themselves the merits of this. In the end, for each of them, they had a similar outcome.

"Worth a try."

"Fine, let's go for it."

With one on either arm, N now held the middle of the three as they advanced down the bright streets of the city. Just before entering the restaurant, Hilda spoke up for a second. "N, how is it that you were completely unsurprised by all of that?"

N responded, "I wasn't. I just wasn't bothered by it, is all. Also, it's Hilbert's night to pay for dinner."

* * *

So that was a fic. Again, I don't think it came out too terribly well, but if someone enjoys it, it's a good thing, right?


End file.
